A Better Tomorrow
|image = File:Better_Tomorrow.jpg|250px |season = 1 |number = 20 |prod. number = 120 |airdate = January 6, 2013 |writer = Greg Ernstrom |director = Juno Lee |previous = "Vega" |next = None}} is the twentieth episode and season finale of Season 1 of Motorcity. It aired on January 6th, 2013. Overview Part 2 of 2. With Mike Chilton held in captivity and Kane’s Genesis Pod moments away from being activated, the Burners must work together to fight the biggest threat they have ever faced and prevent Motorcity from being destroyed forever. Synopsis On the previous episode "Vega" the Burners learn about the Genesis Pod, Vega, who later reveals to be Kane in disguise, the captor of Mike Chilton and the rest of his resistance's cars, and finally Mike's imprisonment. Next scene come when Kane adverts a better life in Detroit Deluxe for those in Motorcity, while the assault goes on. During the assault the Ultra-elites announce the Genesis Pod to the Motorcity civilians as the pod descends. Opening Theme song. After Theme Song: The rest of the Burners gets their cars back thank to the Duke of Detroit, who just been cheated after Kane broke his deal to him about keeping his cars and Burners with any intervene from Kane's goons. Meanwhile Julie continues to rescues Mike after she failed to convince her now irritated father not to turn on the Genesis Pod as retaliation for the Duke's betrayal and the Burners's newly reclaimed cars. After failing to recuse Mike and to cover up her peace talk with him from an visiting Tootle, she slaps Mike and acts as if hurt while trying to "feed" him. Meanwhile the Burners work on their weapon until Julie alerts them about the pod's activation which almost caused a excusing Chuck to reveal his secret until the Duke interrupts. He offers the volunteer to drive Mutt to Mike as a way to extract his revenge on Kane which caused a reluctant Julie to order Dutch to hand over the keys much to the Duke's delight and joy! Back at the prison Red impatiently starts his fight with Mike after taunting. At the old wire resident the people but take thoughts after Tanney ask them about what is going to happen to Motorcity. At the prison the bitter by thrilling fight between Red and Mike continues until Mike tricks Red into using his Electro-gloves as a saw to the laser chains, thus successfully doing so and knocking the defeated Red unconsciousness. After Mike makes a run for it altering Julie who advise him to jump out of the building after an unwilling start. While Mike falls Julie's pod catches him. Back at Motorcity, the Burners discuss their simple plan after observing Kane's Triple security and reluctantly naming the weapon "BESSY". After an inspirational speech from Dutch, all of the Burner's allies join them in the fight to save Motorcity for Mike after inspired and help them along the way. The starts and ends with a strategic victory for the Burners and their allies after Mike, Julie, and the Duke destroys Kane's war-pod though it cost the Mutt to explode it. Credits *'Written by:' **Greg Ernstrom *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:''' **Carlos Alazraqui - Bracket / Ultra Elite **Jim Breuer - Tooley **Richard Christy - Junior **Dana Davis - Claire **Adam DeVine - Thurman the Magnificent **Aimee Garcia - Tennie / Boy **Jennifer Hale - Foxy **Eric Ladin - Red **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Bumper Robinson - Rayon **Dee Snider - The Duke of Detroit **Tara Strong - No. 2 **Dave Wittenberg - Cyborg Dan / Ultra Elite Commander / Warriors Leader Trivia *In one frame in the last scene when Sasquatch revs up, the lead FX artist t/42456735395/dadwardian-fun-fact-being-the-lead-fx-guy-on Edward Artinian] *During the fist fight between Mike and Kane, Kane attempts to stomp on the injured Mike, but the hero counters it by dodging and spinning his legs to block any advances as Kim did to Shego in their fight in "That So the Drama" movie. Quotes *Rayon: Mike's done a lot for all of us. We can't leave him hanging. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes